Lifeline
by slipinsanity
Summary: The past finds Kagome again as she finally tries to let go.  She stumbles upon Sesshoumaru in her time, and is hired as his assistant.  Being each other's only connection to the past, they preserve their memories while making new ones in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- Interview<p>

Kagome's heels clacked down the cold hallway, earning her curious glances and disdainful glares. She tightly clutched her briefcase and looked straight ahead, trying to seem as if she belonged and had a purpose, instead being sorely out of place and having no idea where she was going. The last place she should have been was on her way to a job interview at the largest company in Japan.

Due to her previous excursions to the past, Kagome had missed out on the most important years

of her academic life. Her high school grades were nearly non-existent and her attendance was erratic due to her frequent unexplainable "illnesses". A part of her was missing, still left in the past, but she refused to let it drag her down. She was here now, and going to make the best of it, even if it had taken her two years to accept that she wasn't going back.

With her record, Kagome didn't bother applying for college. She had sat down with her mother and scraped up a semi-decent resume and a plan to get a career. She'd start from the top and work her way down until she was considered good for the job. She never lingered on negative thoughts long, and she wasn't going to start now. And that was how she ended up sitting in a large office building, surrounded by several, much more qualified candidates for the job, and seriously regretting her decision.

Kagome shrunk further into her cushioned seat, self-consciously smoothing her hair and fixing her skirt. Her bravery in facing Naraku did nothing for her now. The others in the room had proper references to sooth their nerves, and she caught furtive, pitying looks from a few of them. Despite the act of confidence given by most of them, all eyes were trained on the door separating them and the interviewer. Shuffling was heard, the door opened, and a professional looking woman dismissed her latest victim. Kagome looked up, nervously waiting for the name of the next interviewee.

The woman looked down and read a name off her clipboard. "Higurashi. Higurashi, Kagome."

Kagome stood up and walked over, painfully aware of the people staring at her. The door closed behind her, blocking her from view, but the feeling of dread remained.

The woman wasted no time getting down to business. "Where is your resume?" she demanded. Kagome fumbled with her briefcase and at last presented a single piece of paper, cringing when the woman scanned it with disapproving eyes. Before she could say anything and turn Kagome away, the phone beeped. The interviewer glanced down at the screen with fearful eyes and immediately picked up.

After a short command from the other side of the line, and a hurried reply on hers, she looked back up at Kagome with an incredulous expression and none of the poise she had a moment ago.

"Y-you're hired," she stammered. With that, she stumbled to the door to inform everyone that interviews were over for the day, leaving an equally shocked Kagome in her wake. She sank into her chair, dizzy with relief and a week's worth of anxiety.

Kagome didn't know how long she just sat alone in that room. She heard the door open, and looked back. Instead of the interviewer, a different woman stopped beside her.

"Come with me. Your new boss wishes to see you." She laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder, gently guiding her up. She led her dazed charge down endless corridors until they arrived at a set of enormous double doors.

"He's right inside." Giving Kagome a reassuring smile, she left down the way they came.

Kagome braced herself before pushing open the doors and meeting the man who would hire a complete stranger at a glance. The room looked empty. Her heart beat faster as she took in the little details. The wall was stark white with a familiar pattern of red hexagons she hadn't seen since the well closed. She held her breath as she examined the room, taking notice of a familiar antique sword hanging on the wall over a portrait of a young girl Kagome easily recognized.

The chair that was originally facing away from her slowly turned around. Sitting in it was someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed. In an instant, all her pain and longing for the past vanished, replaced by numb shock and the faint sparkle of hope.

* * *

><p>an- A new story :) This will have actual chapters and not just snippets, which might get longer as I get used to writing more. This one is 745 words and it was written for the Live Journal community iyfic contest and their prompt, Week #249- Missing Out. So how did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- The Basics<p>

Sesshoumaru studied her face carefully with his piercing gold eyes. "It has been a long time, miko."

Kagome rapidly sorted through the jumbled thoughts flying in her mind, but had a hard time wrapping her mind around the shock. _He remembers_. "Y-you shouldn't call me that Sesshoumaru-sama," she stuttered. Looking down, she murmured, "I'm nothing in this world."

Sesshoumaru raised a eyebrow. "But you were everything in another, Higurashi-san." Kagome's eyes widened. He corrected his mistake. _ He's changed more that I thought, _she realized.

Silence settled over them. Kagome fidgeted nervously. "Why did you hire me?" She asked hesitantly. "Others out there were much more suited to the job."

"Hnn. That is a matter of opinion. In my company, it is mine that counts. No one questions my actions."

_Well, his arrogance hadn't changed much. _Sesshoumaru's self-satisfied response brought back fond memories of the past, but it soon dawned on Kagome that he hadn't answered her question.

"Did you hire me because of what happened in the past?" It was a direct question, but Kagome didn't see any other way she'd get a direct answer.

"Your actions then have led me to believe that I can tolerate you longer than my previous assistants, but they will not prevent me from firing you if my expectations aren't met. First and foremost, I am your employer." He leveled his gaze at her. "Do not forget that."

Kagome gulped. She felt herself pale with fear. Back then, she wasn't even fazed at his death threats, but this one strangely shot ice through her heart. She had heard rumors about his previous assistants. They never lasted more than a few days. A week at most. She probably wouldn't last much longer. He said he approved of who she had been 500 years ago, but Kagome wasn't sure if that person still existed in her broken soul.

He must have seen her trembling, because he quickly dismissed her. "Humans are quite fragile," he stated with distaste. "You will go home. Report here tomorrow at 7:00 sharp, and we will discuss your employment then." The finality in his voice had Kagome walking out before she was even aware of what she was doing. She still had questions, but didn't dare turn back.

Kagome had woken early the next morning to prepare for her first day of work. At 6:07, after everything else was ready, she stood in front of her closet, wondering what to wear. She finally settled on a grey suit like the ones she'd seen the women from the day before wearing. Pulling on her shoes and rechecking everything, she was out the door by 6:12 and on the bus by 6:17.

The bus ride wasn't that long, and for that, Kagome was grateful. She didn't have a car, or a driver's license for that matter. When the well was still open, she barely had time for school and exams, much less driver's ed classes. When it closed, they had been at the bottom of her priorities, and she was crying at the bottom of the well. It wasn't like her family could afford to buy her a car anyway, and a bicycle brought back too many memories to consider.

At 6:43, Kagome got off the bus and started making her way to the towering building that was Taisho Corps. She boarded the elevator at 6:54, and got off on the 17th floor at 6:55. She followed helpful signs to Sesshomaru's office and waited in front of the doors until 7:00 before opening them.

The woman that escorted her to his office before was now standing in it. "This is Mizuo, my secretary," Sesshoumaru announced. "She will show you the building and your place in it."

At that, she started leading Kagome back through the doors before she could say a word. She sent a look back that promised more questions before turning to face Mizuo, who had started talking.

"Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded. "This is the executive floor. As Mr. Tasiho's personal assistant, you will be doing most of your work here," she explained. "As his assistant, you are expected to bring him tea in the mornings and lunch in the afternoons. You will familiarize yourself with his schedule and inform him of upcoming meetings and events everyday. Since his assistants before you haven't lasted long, I've taken over the job planning his meetings. After about a week, I'll show you the ropes and you will start scheduling his meetings. There are other jobs, like filing, but those are fairly simple." Mizuo smiled warmly. "I really hope you do, he chose you personally, and you seem like you can handle it."

"Thank you," Kagome said genuinely. Mizuo made her job seem that much less complicated. "So, what should I do now?"

"Well, here-" she gave Kagome a sheet of paper from her clipboard "-is his schedule for the day. You should inform him of that. And if he doesn't give you any work, start thinking about lunch." Mizuo laughed. "I'd give you some help with that, but no one has ever gotten it quite right." With that, she said goodbye and rounded the corner, leaving Kagome alone in the hallway.

Kagome stood for a moment before walking back to Sesshoumaru's office with a spring in her step. She would do this right. Glancing at the sheet of paper, she realized he was a busy man. Meetings for 4 fours straight,starting at 8, leaving enough time for lunch, then starting again at one. She would have to get her answers during his lunch break. Lunch. Kagome blanched. What would she get him? What had the other assistants gotten him? Did he even eat? Kagome puzzled over this all the way the his office. Her arrival at his door came all too soon.

She found Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk, looking down at some papers, then occasionally typing on his laptop. She slowly walked to his desk, carefully muting the sound of her heels, and wincing at each click.

"Err, Sesshoumaru?" He acknowledged her with a flick of his eyes, but continued to work. Taking that as a sign to start, Kagome started rattling off the events on the paper clutched in her hands. When she finally finished, nothing seemed to have changed. He was still looking at his papers, and she was still nervously standing in front of his desk.

Without a warning, he folded his laptop shut, stood, and shoved the papers he was reading into her hand. "Make me ten collated copies and have them in my meeting room in 10 minutes," he ordered. Without a second glance, he left the room.

Kagome quickly darted out after him, trying to find the copy room. Outwardly, she was calmly walking no matter how much she wanted to run. It wouldn't be professional to run, and she wasn't going to embarrass herself. She speed-walked down the hallway, hurriedly peeking through doors until she came across a copy machine. The room was devoid of any life other than the humming of the machine taking up most of it.

Setting down the papers, she started examining the plethora of buttons before her. There must have been hundreds, and she already used 3 of her 10 minutes finding the place. What happened to simple? Desperately, she threw open the cover and lined up the papers. She pressed the most promising button, punched in 10 copies and hit print, praying it worked.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he walked down the hallway. That girl, Kagome, would never get the copies done. Which was why he gave her 10 minutes, instead of the 20 that he really had. It was an industrial copier, with more functions than he had employees. He even organized a company-wide seminar on how to use it, because it just wouldn't do to have it broken. She would never figure it out. Taking out his cellphone, he dialed his secretary. She answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Mizuo, I strongly suggest you go to the copy room."

"Why?" She asked warily. Like most of his employees, she was well aware of her boss' cruel sense of humor, having witnessed many of these attacks.

He smiled maliciously. "I sent my new assistant to make copies."

There was a flurry of activity at the other end of the line. "I'll be right there, Mr. Taisho."

After hearing the click, Sesshoumaru slipped his phone into his pocket. He remembered that miko all too well. She was one of the few people that challenged his power. He didn't just let that slide, and she survived all his previous attempts to kill her, which of course made her more of a target. Although this was a rather immature way of getting revenge, it was amusing. Besides, she was considered an ally before she disappeared, so anything worse was out of the question.

Kagome frantically looked for the "cancel" button on the industrial monster. It was whirring, lights were flashing, and papers were flying. She even lost the ones she was supposed to copy. Sesshoumaru was so going to fire her. After only one hour, too. With one minute left, Kagome slumped to the floor. She'd lost all hope, until Mizuo appeared in the doorway, breathless as if she'd been running.

Instantly, she got to work. Mizuo pressed some buttons and tamed the printer, somehow fished the essential papers from the mess, and cleared the rest. Kagome could only watch in awe as the woman worked. No wonder Sesshoumaru kept her around.

When she was done, Mizuo dragged Kagome to her feet "I guess I should have taught you how to use this printer. How many copies do you need?"

"10." Kagome watched closely as she quickly and painlessly commanded the printer.

They both waited patiently waited while machine spit out the copies.

"Don't worry about using this," Mizuo assured. "You need professional training to work this thing. I'll teach you sometime."

The machine beeped and she handed the finished copies to Kagome. Sending her out, she said, "It's the second door on your right. Don't worry, Mr. Taisho did to all of his previous assistants. He expected you to fail." She smiled and turned to go back to her desk.

Walking down the hall, Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Sesshoumaru was never known to show mercy, and she remembered doing quite a few things to annoy him in the past. She grimaced. He was going to make her job a living hell.

When she arrived, Kagome shoved the small stack of papers in his face. He accepted them and calmly examined her. Taking in her ink-stained hands and face, ruffled suit, and messy hair, he smiled, but said nothing. After placing the papers on the table, he looked back down and kept working. Seeing that she was still there, he decided to grace her with a few words.

"You may leave."

With a small huff, she turned and stomped out, slamming the door behind her. Not for the first time, Sesshoumaru wondered if he made a mistake hiring her. He really couldn't justify his decision farther than he knew her, and she knew him. He sighed. It was too late to change it, and she would provide decent stress relief.

* * *

><p>an- I was just hit with a bucketload of alerts and a few comments for this story :) As a thank you, I cranked out 1916 words for you guys. This is my first try writing anything this long, so what do you think? I also didn't edit this too thoroughly, so if you point out errors, I will be grateful :)

*I caught and fixed some errors. 1917 words now


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Curiosity<p>

As Sesshoumaru strode rather impressively down the hall, no one would've guesses his mind was focused on much humbler thoughts. Most importantly: What was for lunch? Although he was loathe to admit it, Sesshoumaru was curious. His previous assistants had taken the extravagant route, importing works of art from other countries, hoping to impress him. Of course it was nothing he hadn't already seen. 500 years was a long time to spend in one place.

By the time he reached his office door, Sesshoumaru sorted out that his lunch was nothing foreign from the scent. Only it was slightly raw. Sushi, perhaps? Opening the door, he saw that the girl hadn't even gone that far. On his desk, which was cleared of any papers, was a fish. From the smell, it was rather fresh. Almost twitching, in fact. And eagerly awaiting his reaction was an assistant who was soon not to be.

"This is not lunch," he stated flatly. "Clean it up."

Her face fell and she sullenly moved to clear the desk. For a moment, he remembered another time he had been presented with a fish. His eyes flickered to the painting on his wall. Rin. She was smaller when it happened, but as she grew, he couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and the girl who left through the well. But a shrill voice suddenly reminded him of an important difference.

"What am I supposed to do with a 7 pound fish?" She yelled. He taught Rin to be much more polite. He couldn't expect Inuyasha to do the same.

"It is human food. Eat it." He held her gaze, daring her to protest.

"Fine! I will," she snapped. Looking down, she hestitated. "Just, umm, give me a second."

Taking a seat in his visitors' chair, he decided to watch this girl make a fool of herself. Humans always were incompetent, and, it seemed, this girl was even more so. She was clumsily holding a plastic knife in her right hand while positioning the fish with her left. Not that she could do a very good job of it using only two fingers. After watching her futilely hack at the fish for a few minutes, he decided to stop her.

"Enough. It is obvious that you are unable to prepare a decent meal," he announced. Whisking the fish from under her, he walked over to the doorway as she glared with grudging respect. Even holding a fish, that guy could look graceful. It had taken her a good thirty minutes to smuggle that into the office. He returned, minus the fish, and was looking at her expectantly.

"I could've eaten that," she grumbled. "Only in the past, I actually had a decent knife." He was still looking. Kagome looked back, determined to stay unfazed, but soon her resolution crumbled. Under his watchful gaze, she fished in her bag for two Styrofoam boxes. "I also brought sushi," she smiled weakly.

"That will do." Sitting down, in his own seat this time, he prompted her to do the same. He was presented with one box and a pair of wooded chopsticks.

"That's the not-spicy one, " she explained. "Inuyasha never could eat that stuff, and I don't think you would want to either."

Irritated at being compared to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru answered the challenge posed. He deliberately swapped his box for hers, taking in her astonished expression. "Do not confuse me with that mongrel," he ordered. "My senses and control are far more superior."

Even with his command, the miko still carefully observed as he took a bite, disappointed when his expression betrayed no emotion or pain. Inwardly, however, he could feel the pepper numbing his tongue, and his throat burned. Although his poison made it slightly more bearable, he wouldn't be doing that again.

They ate in relative silence, although both could sense the unasked questions. Looking to avoid answering them before he learned about the miko, Sesshoumaru addressed a comment she made earlier. "From what I've seen, you are sadly disillusioned if you believe you can cook a fish."

Kagome stabbed her food with a little more force than necessary. "I'll have you know I've cooked plenty of fish. I'm just a little out of practice,"she sniffed. "I used to make fish all the time in the past. We would all gather around the fire after a long day of hunting, and just relax," she smiled wistfully. Shaking out of her reverie, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "It's not as if you've ever cooked anything. Nobody has ever seen you eat."

This girl really was an excellent example of her race. Did she forget the lunch already? "I did not eat human food." The words felt familiar. "The luxury is not necessary. Meal times were usually... messy with demons."

"Messy?" She inquired politely. The word reminded her Kouga's tribe. Bones were littered on the cave floor. They had scared her when she first saw them, making her dread the day she would be nothing but a pile of bones shoved in the corner.

"Quite. I fed privately. Many demons have resigned themselves to human food. It is preferred by some, but I have never acquired a taste for it." He looked at his box with disgust.

"Demons?" She didn't miss the plural. "You mean there are more?" She sounded almost excited.

Sesshoumaru abruptly stood and tossed the remains of his lunch into the trash. "Lunch is over," he announced, gathering his briefcase. Leaving the room, he ignored the girl's shouts for him to wait. Other demons wouldn't appreciate being revealed to a strong miko with experience slaying their kind. And although he trusted her, he would satisfy his own curiosity before hers.

* * *

><p>an- a new chapter :) 981 words this time, I know, it's not as long as the other one. I wasn't really satisfied with how I was writing this, and I didn't want to continue something I didn't like. I'll try to answer more of your questions next time. What do you guys think of my writing? I can't make it better without help :)


End file.
